paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild
Wild is not supposed to be canon to any specific fanonverse whatsoever. Instead, users may add it to their fanonverse just as long as permission is asked from people who have characters in here and OpenWish’s Character Use Terms (which can be seen from her profile) are followed. Wild is an organisation that spreads internationally across the globe. The organisation is mainly made of Canidae and Felidae that aren't just normal cats and dogs. The main goal of Wild is to make it clear not just normal cats and dogs can preform rescues alongside humans as well as prevent discrimination against wild animals. In Wild, all members are divided into factions depending on where they live. Each faction has something unique about them that separates them from the rest (Example: Refuses to visit schools). North American Faction The North American Faction is the main faction with it's main centre of operation being in the USA. Members of the North American Faction are commonly wolves of sorts and tend to be rather brave when it comes to situations. They can also be very full of themselves although that's rarely mentioned when this faction is brought up. What makes them unique is that all members of this faction are subject to extreme training in order to join. South American Faction The South American faction is mainly full of animals that have common knowledge of rainforests due to there being a rather large rainforest on the continent and have also adapted to fit tropical climates. What makes this faction special is how members of it tend to have an extreme knowledge of medicine and how to treat certain injuries and sickness. African Faction The African faction is just packed with lions and hyenas mostly with only small portions of the faction being other animals. Most members of the African faction are very used to the open plains with little to no trees and are experts in hunting. This is why most African poachers pray they don't fall in the hands of Wild's members due to the factor of rumours (some true and some false) that members of this faction are likely to eat poachers alive for dinner if they catch them. Due to this, it had been internationally accepted that this faction's special feature is that they are expert hunters. European Faction The European faction is commonly known for being more intelligent then most members of Wild due to the factor that a lot of this faction are foxes and usually are better at strategy then anything. Commonly, the European Faction is considered the brain of the group and the main feature of the group is that all members are to regularly take exams and tests to keep up their knowledge. Asian Faction The Asian Faction is known for being extremely flexible to whatever environment gets thrown at them and they are mostly specialized in Naval to Jungle rescues. Most of the Groups are Azkals and sometimes most of them are associated with the Paw Katipunan. Which they are more on adaptability and brotherhood. Their Headquarters is Located at the coastal village of El-Lavidel in the Island Garden City of Samal. 3 kilometers away from Andres' mansion. Oceanian Faction The Oceanian Faction, obviously, is mainly based in Australia and New Zealand with most of it's population being completely made up of Dingos. Commonly, the Oceanian Faction is very kind and are willing to give aid to anyone within it's boundaries. This is why the Oceanian Faction is considered the most giving faction with it's distinctive feature being how giving they are. Members Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Organization Category:Teams Category:Fanon Teams Category:Wild Category:Wild Member Category:Wolves Category:Wolfs Category:Hyena Category:Coyote Category:Jackal Category:Dingos Category:Tiger Category:Lion Category:Snow Leapord Category:Leapord Category:Big Cats Category:Big Dogs